Stay the Night
by Lady Althena
Summary: What happened during the night Yachiyo stayed the night over Satou's apartment? *spoilers to episode 11 of season 3*


AUTHOR'S NOTE A/N:

A Satodoki fan fiction. This might contain spoilers if you haven't finished watching season 3 yet. Rated mature as it is a bit lemon. 3

All happened during episode 11 of season 3.

STAY THE NIGHT:

It had been two weeks since Satou-kun's cofession to me. It was somewhat a relief and a dream turned real. I always knew he was so dear to me but I didn't realize it grew big as much as I fell in love with him. Finally, all the confusion and worry that consumed me, just melted away. I love Satou-kun and it was all clear to me now.

I decided to go to his place, so I asked Souma-kun his address. I'm really worried about his stomach sickness. He took weeks off because of it, well, right after the confession. I know I miss him.

I made it to his place, just like a dream. I wasn't really used to traveling alone but this time, I had to because I wanted to, for Satou-kun. It gets depressing not to see him everyday, much more to know he has been suffering from stomach ache. I knew I had to stand up from this fear and make an effort for Satou-kun.

He opened the door, his reaction to see me was as surprised as I did. I felt that happiness filled our hearts as we greeted each other. He let me in his apartment. It was brightly lit with some basic furnitures. It wasn't really spacious but it looked like it, maybe it was because of how Satou-kun arranged of his things neatly. I made hotpot, cooked several dishes for him. Gladly, he liked all of it. *Yay!*

We had a small talked during the past events. Most especially, that time he confessed to me. I told him the way I truly felt and I think my feelings reached him too just as his reached me.

It was getting late. We both didn't realize the time. He checked his phone and told me I already missed the last train for the night. I said I could ride taxi instead but I remembered I've used up all of my money for tonight's dinner. He offered me a ride using his car but he suddenly remembered, his parents was using it. We were left with one option. We both looked at each other linking to one solution - I'll stay the night in his apartment.

Suddenly, I felt the awkwardness and tense filled in the room. I don't think I have any problems staying the night in Satou-kun's apartment though..It's just that I've never had any experience in sleepovers at any friend much more to a boyfriend.

*I don't want to disappoint Satou-kun...But I don't really have any idea how should someone act in a sleepover.* One person suddenly popped in my head. *Sensei! That's right, I'm gonna ask Kazoe-san!*

I mailed and told her my situation. I got an instant reply, it was like she was holding her phone all the time. I hope I didn't disturb her though.

"Yachiyo-chan! You've come to the right person! I'll help you out!" Kazoe-san replied me. I could sense an excited squeal from her mail. We've exchanged series of mail after that. She suggested a lot of things. I don't understand most of it but I trust her so I made sure to remember it all.

I didn't notice Satou-kun isn't in the living room. Where could he be?

"Satou-kun..where are you?"

"I'm here." freshly out of the bathroom, I assume that he just took a shower. Drops of water are dripping from his wet hair down to his cheeks and neck. His eyes connected into mine. I felt something strange in my chest down to my diaphragm.

That's right. Kazoe-san said I should be taking a shower as well. And I should ask if I can borrow that clothing from him.

"Satou-kun...I hope you don't mind if I'd take a shower too...and may I also borrow any cloth I can wear?"

"Ahh..sure. You may look in my closet to find something you can wear."

I looked in his closet. A real man's wardrobe. There are set of uniforms, casual clothes, and his other belongings. I found just what Kazoe-san told me...a white polo. I wonder why this kind of clothing suits best in sleepovers but I trust Kazoe-san, she's my sensei.

I took a quick shower and put on his white polo. It smells really good. Kazoe-san said I should let the upper part unbuttoned. She said that the upper part buttons have an important role in all sleepovers. She also told me not to wear any lingerie, because I need to look as pure as I can be. It's really embarrassing...but I believe Kazoe-san!

I stepped out of the bathroom. I looked at Satou-kun who just blurted out some from his drink. He seems weakened at the sight of me.

"Yachiyo...who told you...to wear that?" It's as if he knew that this isn't my idea alone. How did he know?

"S-sorry..actually, I-"

It suddenly become pitch black. Is this some kind of black out? It's hard to see anything...

"S-satou-kun? Where are you? I believe this is some kind of a black out...right? Do you have an e-emergency light?"

"I'm here. Yes, this must be a black out. I'll find the emergency light. You stay where you are."

"O-okay."

Several minutes have passed. All I hear is a series of rustle sound of things. It must be tough finding it in this pitch black darkness.

"A-are you okay Satou-kun? Do you want me to help you?" I move a little trying to get near to where he is.

"I'm alright, but I think I misplaced it somewhere else."

I continue walking and follow to where Satou's voice is coming from.

"A-ahhh!" I think I just stepped on something on the floor...and I think I'm starting to get out of balance.

"Yachiyo!" I heard Satou-kun's firm voice. I made him worry about me again. I could hear rushing footsteps getting near me.

*THUD*

"O-oww."

I can feel a really warm and somewhat hard body beneath me...I've landed into Satou-kun, he took my fall.

I tried to get up but I felt surrounding arms around my waist and my back, preventing me to move up. My body remains pressed against his, feeling his heat against mine. I looked up to him, slightly pulling up my upper body to see him.

"S-Satou-kun..."

He's not moving an inch, he's not saying anything too. I can tell his face is beet red. His eyes are fixated on me and slightly down to...

"E-ehhh!"

I didn't notice the white polo I'm wearing is now slid open, exposing the fullness of my chest. How embarrassing! I immediately covered it, causing me to got up a little. And now, I think I'm in a weird position. I'm sitting right on top of him!

My core is hardly pressed against his. It is so hard, it could be a stone. A hot dart of liquid melted from my insides down to my core. E-ehhh?! I've never had this kind of body reaction in my entire life. But why does it feel so good?

I looked back at Satou-kun who just...lose consciousness?!

"S-Satou-kun!" I exclaimed trying to wake him up.

I get off him and sit right beside him."I hope you're okay...please wake up Satou-kun!"

He let out a small moan. He's starting to wake up. *Yokatta.* He get up to a sitting position, his hands supporting his head due to his dizziness. He shifted his gaze at me.

"Yachiyo..." his voice's so weak I could hardly hear it.

"Satou-kun, are you okay? I'm worried..."

Our faces are so close to each other. Several inches away. Darkness is still lingering between us but his eyes are glistening with the small amount of moonlight passing through the small window.

"I'm...okay."

His hand work through his way to my neck and then to my face. He is slowly caressing the other side of my face, then he starts to trace the edges of my lips with his fingertips. He let out a small sigh.

"You're so beautiful...Yachiyo." his gaze never leaving mine. I could look at those dreamy eyes, forever.

I never had my heart beat this fast. It's pounding like crazy. I can feel the heat building up inside of me.

"I love you, Satou-kun. I'd stay with you forever." I saw his face changed and the next thing I knew, he is already pressing his lips against mine. This is my first kiss. I don't know how to do this.

He leaned forward. I can feel those warm lips passionately working through mine. I feel strange, but it feels so good. And then he suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yachiyo..." he turned away from me. "I tried to hold back..."

I remained silent.

I grabbed his hand and place it near my chest. I want to make him feel the beat of my heart. Our skin touches. I wonder why his hand suddenly feels so cold. He quickly return his gaze at me.

"Please feel my heart Satou-kun...I'm yours."

He looks so tense and shivering.

"Are you cold?" I said with a worry look.

"Yachiyo...Are you aware that I'm touching y-your..." I looked down to where his stare is.

"Ohhh..." I thought I placed his hand on near my chest...but right now it's on my left b-bust...Did I mislay it? How embarrassing!

I felt a sudden blood rush through my veins and immediately pulled his hand away.

"I-I'm sorry...Satou-kun."

"There's no need for you to say sorry."

A minute of silence filled the room.

"I'm yours too." Satou-kun said firmly breaking the silence. He cleared his throat. "Once the lights are back, please change your clothes or I won't be able to hold back."

The former statement is clear to me but the latter puzzled me. "H-hold back?"

He looked at me and let out a small sigh.

Finally, the room's back with light and electricity.

"The light's back Satou-kun!" I exclaimed, while looking at Satou-kun, who seems to be at lost.

"Y-yeah. Please change what you're wearing." Another sigh escaped from him.

"A-alright."

I changed my clothes to a loose shirt and jogging pants. This time, it was Satou-kun who chose the clothes I'll be wearing. I go back to him, seeing he already fixed a futon beside his bed.

"You'll be sleeping on my bed while I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay, good night Satou-kun."

"Good night...Yachiyo."

This isn't a dream. This is a dream turned real. I look forward to tomorrow as I'll begin my day with Satou-kun. And after 2 weeks, I'll get to see and work with him again at Wagnaria. *happy smile*

END.

Yay! I hope you liked it. Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
